I Can't Drive 55
by MissMicheleAgron
Summary: What happens to Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry after graduation? Ex-Stripper gone drug runner Quinn is hired to escort Hollywood starlet Rachel to New York. What will happen along the way will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

80. 90. 100. 110. 120.

Quinn eyed the speedometer as the needle quickly passed each small number illuminated behind the steering wheel. Her petite hands gripped the wheel, chipped black nail polish glistening in the glow of the dashboard lights. So much had changed since high school.

It started when she was working at that strip club the summer after graduation. Rebelling against her parents, her religion, and her past life Quinn had taken up a job in one of Lima's many strip clubs, The Gold Star. Selling your body like that changes a person, she became disconnected and emotionless.

One night while giving one of the drunk regulars a lap dance, a man entered the club, masked and armed. Shots were fired. Two went into a padded velvet booth, one went into the side of Quinn's head. She was fine, the doctors had to shave her head in order to remove the bullet.

Ever since then Quinn had kept her hair short, and the bullet on a small gold chain around her neck. She ran her fingers through the 5 or 6 inches of silky blonde hair on her head and felt the scar on the right side of her head.

She sighed and looked down at the speedometer again. 134? Not fast enough. The black Challenger easily shot up to 160. It was 2:30 AM, driving down Highway 1. Nobody was going to be around to slow her down.

Or so she thought, until she saw the flashing lights in her rearview mirror. Shit, she thought. Her foot flew to the floor and the car sped up to 170 as she reached into the passenger seat and grabbed the package and threw it into the backseat. She flipped the steering wheel around and started heading the other way faster than the cop behind her could comprehend.

Come on Fabray, she thought, you've done this a thousand times before. You can't screw this up now. Not with $4,000 worth of cocaine in the backseat. She glanced back at the package she had just tossed and took a deep breath. The blue and red lights falling further and further behind her made Quinn feel invincible. She saw her escape, a dirt trail off the side of the road.

She sped off into the dark off the road and slowed her speed. Well, 80 was slower for her.

Quinn hit the breaks and killed the engine about a mile into the dark cover of the trees. She took a deep breath, glanced one more time at the package on the backseat, then grabbed her pack of Marlboro 100's and stepped out of the car.

The only light in the dark of the virtual forest was the ashes of the girls cigarette, which she flicked off after one long drag.

Cigarettes were her vice. Even as a drug-runner of 8 years now, she had never touched a single drug in her life. Well besides nicotine and alcohol of course. She knew what drugs did to your body after all those health seminars in high school.

She still held one important trait of her high school self- self image. Quinn still obsessed over her image. Less about her clothes and hair and make-up, and more about her body itself. She compulsively did sit ups, and the most expensive thing she owned (besides the car) was a set of barbels which she spent almost all of her free time with. The cigarettes kept her skinny, the workouts kept her toned and strong, her love of fast food kept her curvy.

The 5-foot-5 teenage dream had turned into a bad-boy fantasy, looking like a character straight out of some video game. Her black t-shirt, stained and cropped right above her belly button ring, hung off her right shoulder. Sitting on the edge of the Challenger her skinny jeans clung to her skin like they were painted on, too tight to cover the g-string peaking out below the Ryan Seacrest tattoo she got her senior year of high school.

She took another drag of the cigarette and blew it out in smoke rings, laying back on the hood of the car. A hole in the treetops allowed her to see the stars. The stars only reminded her of one thing, so she shook the thought away, far far away, and put the cigarette out on her wrist, wincing but not feeling any pain.

"I've gotta piss." she said aloud to herself stepping down from the hood of the car. She walked into the bushes looking for a proper place to relieve herself, when she felt something cold and hard hit her square in the back and someone grab her arm.

"Thought you'd get away, dirtbag?" the raspy overly-confident voice said.

"Fuck." Quinn said, glancing back to see the little light from the stars reflecting off a badge on the mans chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Fists slammed into the table. "Who is your supplier?" one cop yelled. The other sat back in the chair casually, as did Quinn.

"Can I ask YOU something?" she asked the overly-dramatic of the two cops. He looked extremely frustrated, but allowed her to continue.

"Are you a rookie? Cuz you're taking this good-cop-bad-cop routine a little far." his face turned red and he was about to interject but he was interrupted before he started by a chuckle from his superior. The obviously older of the two patted the younger red-faced officer on the shoulder and told him to take a seat.

"Look, Ms. Fabray-"

"God can you like, not call me that. Ever. I have no relation to that family."

"Uhh, right. Look- there's one of three things we can do here. Your first option is 20 years. Second- you could rat out your suppliers and only get 3-5." Quinn shuddered. The thought of jail was sickening. She was a free spirit, she couldn't imagine being locked in a cage like an insignificant animal.

"What's my third option?" she said trying to hide her obvious horror.

"Well," he started "those driving skills you have are quite impressive. You out-drove the rookie over here, and he spends all his free time playing Grand Theft Auto." the younger officer pouted and Quinn chuckled.

"Ok, so I can drive like a bat outta hell when need be. What's that got to do with this?"

"We could use someone like you." she cocked one eyebrow in confusion. "We've been receiving threats on a celebrities life. She's been asked to be in New York to receive an award for her work with PETA. Unfortunately due to the recent threats, she doesn't feel safe with public transportation. We need someone with your driving skills to get her across the country safely. You get her to New York and back to LA safely, all charges will be dropped. You decline our offer, we find someone else for that task and you get 3-20 years."

Quinn swept the hair out of her eyes before speaking "...Who's the celebrity?"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn tried to keep her breathing steady as she sat in her car outside the West Hollywood mansion. She double checked the address when her newest package wasn't delivered on time. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes later. Finally, she walked out the door, 5 suitcases in her arms. Quinn gripped the steering wheel even tighter and looked straight ahead. She heard the plop of the suitcases on the pavement beside the car.

"Could you open the trunk for me, please?" her demur voice asked.

"Ohh yeah." Quinn said pulling the lever for the trunk to pop open smoothly. The small girl set the suitcases in the trunk easily, like she was playing Tetris, making sure each fit perfectly in place. She shut the trunk loudly and joined Quinn sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

"So, your not gonna say hi? No 'I missed you' or anything?" she asked.

"Hi..." Quinn looked in the big brown eyes "Rachel, of course I missed you." The two hugged over the center console of the car and tears fell down Rachel's cheeks. They looked each other up and down, taking in one another's new appearances.

"Quinn," Rachel stifled a giggle "what have you done to yourself? You used to be the prettiest girl I knew."

"So I'm not pretty now?" Quinn said offendedly.

"No! Not what I meant at all!" Rachel back-pedaled "You're not pretty you're...different now. You're sexy, not pretty. If that makes sense. I'm sorry. The first time we've seen each other in 9 years and I'm offending you. That's not what I-"

"Oh my god I am really regretting this already. You are the same old Rachel, just as obnoxious."

Rachel smiled at her new old friend and put her hand on the girls shoulder "I missed you. More than you could imagine. When I heard what happened to you when you were working in that, uhh, gentleman's club, I was about to drop my first Broadway show to go see you in the hospital."

"Why would you do that?" Quinn asked harshly "We weren't even friends."

"Well," Rachel said "I might not have been your friend, but you were mine. And I care about all of my friends." Quinn thought back to that trip to the hospital, about all the faces she remembered seeing in the room with her. None. Everyone had gone their separate directions after graduation and none of them were around to be there for her. And Rachel was off starting a career and making a name for herself, but she was willing to give all that up to see someone who made her high school hell?

"Well," Quinn changed the subject "I am kind of a nocturnal driver, so if it's ok with you can we stall for a couple hours?" Rachel looked hesitant but she agreed. The girls stepped out of the car and Rachel led Quinn into the immaculate house. Once inside Quinn felt out of place and dirty.

"This place is...beautiful."

"Thanks!" Rachel said, flattered. "Kurt helped me decorate it too. Him and Blaine have that show 'The Fab Life of Klaine' on E! now, so I'm sure you know they're the first famous gay couple interior design company."

Quinn's jaw dropped "I don't have a tv...I had no idea. Good for them."

Rachel look puzzled "You don't have a tv? What about your American Idol addiction?"

Quinn laughed "Things change, Rachel. I had to get a job, support myself."

"Support what? Your cigarette habit? Soup up a car so you could run drugs? I know what you do, the officers told me before I agreed to do this. And if it were any other dirty drug dealer, I would have said absolutely no. But they said it was Quinn Fabray. You need someone to set you straight. And buy you a knew wardrobe because if your planning on driving me around, dirty black tshirts and skinny jeans will not do."

"Jesus, I am so regretting this now. Your making me sound like I'm your new chauffeur..." Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over the photo frames on the walls filled with pictures of Rachel accepting awards, with past celebrity boyfriends, old pictures from glee club. One caught Quinn's eye especially. It was a picture on a shelf in a frame covered in gold stars. The picture was taken in the choir room at the end of their senior year- Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn all smiling brightly. Brittany was kissing Santana on the cheek, Mercedes was pulling Tina's hair, while Tina was pretending to bite Rachel's face. Then there was Quinn and Rachel. Rachel, the center of attention as always was smiling widely and perfectly acting innocent to the shenanigans in the photo around her. Quinn's eyes crossed as she attempted to focus them on the gold star sticker stuck to her nose. The happiest times in her life. She knew this picture so well, because it was the only one she still had. The same picture was sitting in her glove compartment, tear-stained and worn corners, but it still had the same effect on her. Quinn wiped the tears from the edges of her eyes, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll say it again Quinn," Rachel started saying and squeezed the hand in hers tighter "I missed you. SO much. I'm sure they do too...do you want to keep this picture?"

Quinn hesitated "...I already have it..." Rachel smiled genuinely.

"That's good. So..." Rachel scanned Quinn up and down yet again "We really do need to get you something nice to wear. What did you bring for the trip?" Quinn looked down at herself and patted her pockets. She pulled out $40, a piece of gum, and a deformed paper clip.

"All packed for the trip!" Quinn said enthusiastically as Rachel looked on disapprovingly.

"Really?" Rachel said sarcastically. "You make yourself at home, I'm gonna go get some necessities and a few things I think you'd like to wear."

"But-"

"No buts, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shushed her. Quinn rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the black leather couch.

"Whatever," she said fiddling with the remote as Rachel walked up the spiraling staircase "just don't go overboard."


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later Rachel struggled dragging 3 more large suitcases down the stairs.

"What the hell! I told you not to go overboard!" Quinn jumped up to help the smaller girl with the excess bags.

"Oh please," Rachel huffed setting the last suitcase on the last step "this isn't even half of what I packed for myself." Rachel took a breath and flipped her hair over her shoulder and tried stepping over the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, failing, and tripping. Quinn caught her as she tripped over the baggage. Rachel gasped, stopped mid-fall by Quinn's arms around her torso, face to face with the blonde girl.

"Hi," Rachel said breathlessly staring into Quinn's hazel eyes. Quinn didn't speak, she only stared back into the brown eyes that matched hers and brushed a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear. Quinn had been dreaming of this moment for 13 years. Face to face with Rachel Berry. And Quinn Fabray was not one to hold back. She pulled the smaller brunette by the waist and pressed their lips together. Rachel stiffened but after a moment fell soft in the blondes arms. Her lips parted, allowing Quinn entrance, tasting Rachel for the first time. Before Quinn could deepen the kiss, Rachel pulled away.

"Uhh...I'm gonna put these in the car..." she said hesitantly, quickly grabbing the suitcases and quickly walking out the door.

"Wait! Rachel-" Quinn called out after the girl, but she was gone. "Shit." Quinn whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"QUINN! Slow down this instance!" Rachel looked across the dashboard and screamed when she saw the speedometer pointed at 100. It was the first thing spoken since the kiss on the stairwell an hour prior.

"This is how I drive. You wanna get to New York on time, don't be a backseat driver."

"Well, technically I'd be considered a 'passengers seat driver', and I feel like this reckless driving is NOT going to get me to New York. At least not in one piece. I really don't see-"

"Ok we need to set up some rules. Right now. 1st of all- No talking about my driving. Actually, no talking at all! This is the first time I've driven with a passenger since high school, so I'm used to driving in silence. Secondly- You respect the car. No eating, drinking, chewing gum, smoking, farting, or damaging my car in anyway. Third- I'm always right. And your always wrong when I say you are, because I'm always right. Got it?" Rachel glanced up from the napkin she was scribbling notes on.

"Can you repeat number three again, please, Quinn?" Quinn laughed.

"Berry you are neurotic you know that?" Rachel smiled, and pleased with her notes stuck the napkin in her purse.

"I do know that. It's probably why none of my relationships ever worked. In high school, after high school- both the same. Finn and I were never meant to be. Puck and I were only a fling. Jesse was, well, an egg throwing jerk. And after-"

"Oh. My. God. RACHEL. Stop talking!" Rachel's eyes dropped and she fell silent. Quinn felt bad, but she was starting to get a migraine. She rubbed her temple, feeling the scar. Rachel caught a glimpse of the scar under the golden hair and she replaced Quinn's hand with hers on the girls head.

Quinn flinched away "Don't!"

"Look," Rachel began, frustrated "can we please talk about what happened on the stairwell. You know, the...kiss."

"No." Quinn stated firmly.

"No what? No...you don't want to talk about it? Or no you don't know what I'm talking about? Cuz if it's the later we should really stop at a hospital somewhere to get your head-"

"No, Rachel!" Quinn yelled "No- as in I don't want to talk about it."

It was again silent in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later Quinn was back up to 120 since Rachel was asleep in the passenger seat, contently snoring.

Her tan face was glowing softly in the light from the dashboard, her brown hair falling around her face yet looking perfectly in place.

A horn honked as Quinn began drifting into the left lane while she stared at the beautiful being in the seat beside her. Once back in the correct lane Quinn glanced to see if the horn had disrupted the sleeping girl. It didn't. She only slowly adjusted herself in the seat mumbling.

"Quinn..." she mumbled.

"What?" Quinn whispered, knowing the brunette couldn't hear her but wanting to acknowledge her.

Quinn took one hand from the steering wheel and used it to brush Rachel's hair behind her face. Rachel's small hand was sitting on the center console of the car lazily, and Quinn took hold of it.

'She won't wake up' Quinn thought 'Just listen to the way she's snoring.' Almost as if to validate Quinn's thoughts, Rachel let out another extraordinarily long snore. Quinn giggled at the dainty girls unladylike sleepy state and interlaced their fingers. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand in return, and the blonde girls heart raced. She looked down at Rachel to see a small smile on her face, and she pulled her hand away, placing it back on the steering wheel.

Rachel's small sleepy smile disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun that was peaking through the dusty window fell onto Rachel's face. Her big brown eyes fluttered open at the sound of a door closing. She reached for the rape whistle in her purse, but the purse was no where to be found.

In fact, she was shocked at her surroundings. No longer in the car, she was on a bed. Grayish green comforter under her, burgundy wallpaper, matching tacky furnishings. At the edge of the bed Quinn sat munching on a McMuffin watching an old episode of Friends.

"Where are we?" Rachel said drowsily rubbing her eyes in the glare of the sun.

"A Motel 6." Quinn replied not looking away from the tv.

"Yes, I can tell due to the sign outside the window, but WHERE are we."

"Oh," Quinn said still looking at the tv "Henderson, Nevada."

"Hmm..." Rachel sleepily looked at the map sitting on the bed stand. She suddenly jumped up and Quinn finally looked away from the tv thinking that something was wrong. Rachel was smiling ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy? I figured little miss princess would be upset to wake up in a dirty hotel in Nevada." Quinn asked confused.

"Under any other circumstances I would be horrified to be in such a place," she looked around the room "but are you aware that Henderson is right next to a little place called Las Vegas?" she showed Quinn the map.

"Please can we go! Please please please!" Rachel pleaded like a little child.

"But what about getting you to New York on time?" Quinn asked.

"Oh please," Rachel rolled her eyes "I'm receiving the award on Saturday. It's Tuesday. Between your driving habits and my constant nagging I guarantee we can stall one night and still be in New York in plenty of time."

Quinn silently considered it when she remembered how much Rachel had packed for the two of them and shuddered at the thought of what she would force her to wear if they were in Las Vegas. But Quinn had never been to Vegas and couldn't deny she wanted to spend more time with Rachel then just driving.

"Ok fine. One night in Vegas." Rachel squealed and jumped off the bed into Quinn's arms. Quinn hesitantly held Rachel, but the smaller girl felt Quinn's resistance and let go.

Rachel cleared her throat "Sorry," she apologized "I'm just excited. I've only been to Vegas twice, and I loved it. I would love to go with you." She smiled shyly up at the taller blonde.

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes "Of course..."

Rachel squealed and punched the air in victory.


	8. Chapter 8

After a day of sitting in the musty hotel room eating pizza and watching old sitcoms, Rachel and Quinn were on their way to Vegas for the night.

8:30 the girls were in the car on their way to Sin City, Quinn slowly cruised at 80, Rachel still complained about the speed.

"You're driving absolutely too fast!" Rachel huffed.

"Remember our rules? Because I'm pretty sure one of them was about you NOT commenting on my driving. I swear to god Berry I WILL duct tape your mouth shut."

Rachel childishly stuck her tongue out and pouted until they reached the strip.

Once in Vegas Rachel was in too much awe to make snarky comments about Quinn's driving, and Quinn was in too much awe to drive any faster than 30 miles per hour.

Sure, the city was beautiful and bright and magical, but the way Rachel looked while adoring the city was even more beautiful and bright and magical.

Her big brown eyes even wider than usual absorbed every ounce of light from the strip and reflected it gorgeously. Her already large mouth was agape and smiling frequently when she saw something that pleased her. Her hair whipped around her face from the breeze coming through the window, which she hung out of waving to people on the streets.

"Hello!" she yelled and waved to a few girls on the street.

"Oh my gosh!" they squealed in excitement "Is that Rachel Berry! Ahhh!"

Quinn grabbed the smaller girl by the arm, pulling her out of the window and rolling it up.

"Really?" Quinn asked in annoyance.

"What?" Rachel pouted "I was just saying hello to people!"

"Well I'm trying to get you to New York safely and discreetly," Quinn explained "if you yell out the damn window I THINK people are gonna notice you. And do you really want that homicidal crazy stalker to know where you are?" Rachel was silent. "I'll take that as a 'No Quinn, thank you for saving me from possible death!' You are so stupid sometimes."

Rachel looked at Quinn, then out the window as her eyes started to water.

"Rach I didn't...I didn't really mean that."

"Sure," Rachel said, choked up "just like you didn't mean it when you called me man-hands, and Stubbles, and RuPaul, and treasure trail in high school."

Quinn sighed "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are the most kind, beautiful, sweet, just plain amazing person I've met in my entire life. And you have cute little soft hands," she said grabbing Rachel's hand to prove her point "and I especially like it when it's right here." Rachel smiled whipping her tear-filled eyes.

"Well, thank you Quinn," Rachel smiled "but I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't call me names like that anymore. You know how sensitive I can be and that just...well it hit quite a nerve."

Quinn squeezed the hand in hers "You're amazing. I don't have a great social filter so every time I say something rude, just remember that you're amazing and I'm just being a bitch."

"Since when did you become such a sweetheart Quinn?" Rachel wiped the last of the tears away and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"The same time you started being so overly-sensitive." They laughed and Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulders, and Rachel cuddled into it, safe and warm.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ho-ly shit." Quinn said in awe staring up at the ceiling of the Bellagio as Rachel booked their room for the night.

"Your welcome!" she smiled brightly, handing the young clerk at the counter an autograph and receiving a set of room cards in return.

"C'mon!" Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her though the crowded lobby, dodging the already drunk hotel guests. Girls dressed in short animal print dresses, men dressed in black skinny jeans and heavy eye liner, and parents guiding children through the freaks all looked around the hotel with awe.

The two girls entered a golden elevator with an old man dressed in a white tux, a girl on each arm who could have easily passed for a hooker.

'Well,' Quinn thought 'this is Vegas alright...'

On the top floor the elevator stopped and Quinn and Rachel exited, took a left, and at the end of the hallway stuck a key card in the door labeled S24. The door beeped and opened for the girls, displaying a beautiful suite overlooking the strip.

"Wow..." Rachel said breathily, dropping her purse on the floor and walking to the wall-sized window on the far side of the room. The bell boy came in a second later, red faced and breathing heavily from pushing the 8 heavy suitcases to the room.

"Here!" Rachel said eccentrically handing the man a $20.

"Thank YOU!" he smiled wide and shook her hand, and pleased with his tip left the room.

Quinn shut the door behind him and sighed "Rachel, this place is beautiful!" Rachel skipped around the rooms humming a Barbra Streisand song to herself. Quinn did the same, slowly taking herself through each room when she realized something.

"Wait- there's only one bed..." she stated.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said nonchalantly "I figured it was no big deal I mean I doubt we will get much sleep anyway!"

Quinn's jaw dropped momentarily, then she licked her lips, enjoying the thought in her head.

"Oh...OH!" Rachel said, realizing the implications of her words "That's not what I meant! I meant that-that we would be too busy having fun in the casinos and such to sleep tonight. Not that we would be too busy having se- doing other things to prevent us from getting sleep."

Quinn smirked and took off her black tshirt, throwing it towards the small brunette, hitting her in the face.

"Gimme one of those suitcases you packed for me. If were doing this, I might as well go all out for your sake."

Rachel shook her head and glanced away from the half-naked blonde and grabbed the biggest black suitcase. She dug through it and grabbed a short simple strapless black dress and a pair of strappy black stilettos.

"Here you are..." Rachel said handing the girl the clothes, facing away from the bare breasts.

Quinn laughed "Like you haven't seen boobs before, Rach."

"Well," Rachel said hesitantly still looking away "I don't want to stare. Not- Not that I WOULD stare! I mean, your boobs are great! Not that I like boobs I'm just saying I'm sure they are great for someone who likes those! But-"

"Berry stop rambling."

"Ok." Rachel said in defeat.

"Look at me."

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"Just get it over with, I know you want to look so just get it over with." Rachel slowly turned around, eyes tightly shut.

"Rachel!" Quinn snapped and the brunettes eyes popped open, instantly growing larger at the sight. Quinn's B sized perfect breasts were right there, only a few feet away. Her jaw dropped and she stuttered.

"Quinn I-I-I don't even, I don't like that...I don't like girls...I mean...I need a drink." she walked away and opened the mini-bar. Quinn groaned in defeat and walked into the huge bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Quinn!" three bangs on the bathroom door later and it opened. "Why couldn't you open it the first 8 times I banged on it?"

"Maybe I don't like opening doors..." Quinn mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok..." Rachel looked at Quinn in the dress "you look amazing."

"Ohh," Quinn blushed "thank you." Her short blonde hair was a controlled mess around her pale face. Red lipstick on her lips contrasting to the dark makeup around her eyes. The look in her eye was one of pure lust. Rachel giggled at the girl and poked one of her boobs.

"These were pretty nice, you know." Rachel smiled up at the taller girl.

"Oh dear lord," Quinn said rolling her eyes "how much of that mini-bar did you drink?"

Rachel looked flustered and furrowed her forehead, attempting to count how much she drank on her fingers "Umm...too much!" she finally stated enthusiastically then burst into laughter.

Quinn patted her on the back "I can tell." Rachel kept on laughing and put her head on Quinn's shoulder sloppily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I kinda tried to make this chapter longer for you guys who were getting tired of such short chapters! I love reviews and read them all, anything you want in the story? Review and it will most likely be done glad you guys are enjoying! Much more to come…!**

* * *

><p>"I WON!" Quinn screamed and the crowd around the blackjack table cheered. Rachel, sitting in the seat next to her at the table threw her arms around the tall blonde squealing. They were both far past tipsy and the weight of the smaller girl on Quinn practically knocked her off of the seat. The two girls grabbed the chips off the table and waved goodbye to the friends they had made during their games. They made their way over to the counter of the Stardust to cash in their chips, stumbling and laughing all along the way. Once the chips were turned in the girls stood and waited, Quinn smiled and twirled a piece of Rachel's long brown hair around her finger.<p>

Rachel giggled and hiccuped. "You're so silly, Ms. Quinn. And cute too, thats what you are!"  
>"Here you are ladies." the cashier said handing the girls a stack of twenties. Quinn grabbed the money then put an arm around Rachel's waist.<br>"Where should we go now, babe?"  
>"Hmmm..." Rachel contemplated "Karaoke!" the short drunk girl hopped up and down excitedly. "Pleaaaaaase Quinny! I'll love you forever!"<br>Quinn sighed in defeat, secretly excited. The small girl squealed and ran through the casino dragging Quinn by the arm behind her. They soon approached a small restaurant and bar on the south side of the resort, a large sign hanging above the entrance "Starlight Karaoke Bar and Grill" it said.  
>The hostess automatically recognized Rachel and her star-power, and sat the giggly pair in the very front of the bar, right in front of the stage. On the stage a man dressed like Adam Lambert stood hip thrusting and singing "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy", behind him a huge screen lit with the words of the song.<br>"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel shook the girl next to her "Let's go next! A song we both know!"  
>The male diva flipped his long black hair almost Beiber like, Quinn thought, and said "How'd ya like them apples! Tough act to follow..."<br>Rachel, never to be out-diva-d took this as a challenge, climbing over the edge of the stage grabbing the microphone out of the boys hand, and hoisting Quinn up after her.  
>She whispered a few words to the dj to the side of the stage and returned to the blondes side. Whispers filled the air in the bar "Is that Rachel Berry?" "Holy shit I think it is!" "She was on the cover of cosmo last month!" "She's so hot!"<br>Quinn as a defensive reflex marked her territory, grabbing the girls hand.  
>Rachel smiled up at the girl sloppily swinging their hands between them as the familiar song started.<br>"Highway run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round your on my mind"  
>Of course, Quinn thought, she picked a glee club song.<br>"Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you an me, love in the music ain't always exactly what it's supposed to be, ohh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully..."  
>Wait, Quinn thought, did she just change the lyrics to say 'girl'? She threw the brunette a sideways glance, only to see the girl staring directly into her hazel eyes.<br>The rest of the song flew by in a blur. Rachel and Quinn practically forgot that they were singing because they were so engrossed in each others eyes.  
>The end of the song was met with a roar of applause and a standing ovation. Only then did the pair snap out of their soul searching stare. They thanked the patrons of the bar for their kind words and praises, but even separated across the room by a mass of people the girls could feel the intensity of their emotions.<br>Every so often Quinn would look up from her new group of temporary friends to look at the brunette while she wasn't paying attention. And Rachel would do the same while Quinn enjoyed the shots the men in the bar started buying her.  
>One man in particular caught Rachel's eye. Not because she found him attractive, but because she could see him practically undressing Quinn with every shot he bought the girl.<br>She paid special attention to him throughout the next half hour or so (she had excellent peripheral vision) to make sure he wasn't making any inappropriate passes at her girl. And in Rachel's mind she had made it very clear on stage that Quinn was in fact her girl, but the man couldn't take a hint.  
>His large arm slipped around Quinn's waist and his hand rested on the girls ass.<br>"Ok, watch it bro." Quinn warned, but was only met with an even tighter grip on her backside.  
>"Your not in any condition to make the calls tonight, sweetie." he said in a gruff voice as he pulled her in closer leaning his face towards hers as if to kiss her.<br>That's when Rachel took action. An adrenaline rush hit her like a lightning bolt, or a triple-shot expresso before her workouts with her personal trainer, and the little brunette pushed through every person in her way to get to the scene on the other side of the room.  
>"HEY!" she nearly screamed, and the large man turned to face her. Rachel pushed the mans chest, not moving him an inch. "What are you doing to her?"<br>"What does it look like I'm doing? What are YOU doing, shouldn't you be making shoes or cookies in a tree or something, dwarf?"  
>Quinn didn't take this well. She tried to push the man away, with no luck.<br>"Ok, despite my size- trust me, I can pack a punch." Rachel stated "I train 6 days a week with a personal trainer, AND take self defense classes. Not to mention I cary not only pepper spray, but also bear mace on a day to day basis for creeps like you. She's not interested, because one- she's a lesbian. And two- even if she was straight she would never want a hulk of a man who could crush her during sexual contact. That's not a turn on. So you loose, and I win, because she's sharing a hotel room with me tonight and not you. Thank you! Have a pleasant night!"  
>Rachel politely smiled at the man, who looked dumbfounded and slightly frustrated. He groaned and pushed Quinn away, and Rachel took his place by her side.<br>"The lesbian lie! Works every time!" Rachel winked at the blonde.  
>Quinn looked just as dumbfounded as the man, only not at all frustrated. "That was SO hot..."<br>Rachel smiled even wider, proud of her accomplishment of marking her territory.  
>"Wanna go back to the hotel room?" Quinn asked, licking her lips.<br>Rachel took the girls hint "Oh, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>One of two things will happen in the next chapter- first option is smutty goodness! The second is just a black out of the rest of the night and the girls find pictures from the previous night- The Hangover style! Review and tell me what you guys want!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken so long to update...and sorry this chapter is so short! I had high school graduation and finals and whatnot keeping me busy for a while but I'm back now and will be updating frequently! New and longer chapter tomorrow or the next day!**

* * *

><p>Rachel's free hand fiddled with the door, sliding the card the wrong way twice before it beeped and popped open. Quinn pushed the smaller girl through the door frame and slammed the door behind her, flipping the lock quickly with the flick of her wrist. Rachel was ahead of her, already stumbling out of her high heels and kicking them across the room. Quinn did the same before running up behind the brunette, squeezing her sides, biting her neck, and growling like a dinosaur.<p>

Rachel squealed "Don't eat me, Quinnasaurus!"  
>Quinn growled louder and bit Rachel's arm, this time lifting her off the floor. She growled and carried the littler girl to the single bedroom and dropped her on the queen sized mattress. The wild looking blonde seductively crawled on top of the sprawled out giggling mess of a girl on the bed. Quinn quit her teasing and playing and looked down at Rachel seriously.<p>

Rachel's hair fell around the comforter, her face red and eyes glossy from the alcohol.  
>"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life." Quinn whispered breathlessly at the angelic figure underneath her.<p>

"Do you mean that?" Rachel asked.

Quinn didn't answer; she just pressed her lips to Rachel's. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed lightly. It felt right, like Pop Rocks on her tongue, Rachel thought. Maybe it was just the alcohol enhancing her senses, but her whole body felt like it was on fire. She didn't want it to end; nobody had ever made her feel that way. Quinn brushed her fingers through Rachel's hair as they kept kissing. Rachel took it a step further and wrapped her toned, tan legs around Quinn's small waist above her. The brunette rolled her hips into the blondes and groaned into the deep kiss.

Quinn jumped a little, and pulled away but Rachel pulled her back. "No, Quinn." she breathed heavily "Keep going, I need this. I want you."  
>"No," Quinn said and rolled off Rachel and onto the mattress "that's the alcohol talking, not Rachel Berry." Quinn jumped up off the bed and grabbed the heels and pack of cigarettes at the end of the room she'd previously flung.<p>

"I'm sleeping on the couch, Rach." the blonde said as she made for the door. Rachel's head shot up off the bed and her eyes filled with tears.

"Quinn!" she cried after the fleeting blonde "Don't leave me! I promise this is what I want!"

"No!" Quinn said through gritted teeth and watery eyes "This isn't want you want and I do want this! This is all I've ever wanted and it isn't going to happen! Not like this!" she flipped back around to face Rachel. Rachel's eyes widened as she stared at Quinn's pale tear-streaked face.

"Are you crying?" Rachel whispered.

"No!" Quinn quickly wiped her face "I just have a...something in my eye."

"A something in both eyes?" Rachel asked and giggled.

Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer. Her face cracked and the dam holding back her tears broke wide open.  
>Quinn collapsed onto the foot of the bed in a sobbing heap.<p>

Rachel, unsure of what was causing the roller coaster of emotions in her friend, wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into her lap. Rachel hushed the sobs wracking the bigger girl's body, rubbing her back slowly until she fell asleep in small, loving arms.

Quinn started to snore at the foot of the bed and Rachel giggled. She dragged the blonde up to the pillows at the other end, gently tucked Quinn into bed, and tucked herself in next to her.

Rachel pushed her own drunken sexual frustration aside and wrapped her arms around Quinn, and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh. My. God." Quinn groaned and stretched on the bed "I'm going to die."  
>The full wall of windows was covered by heavy drapes, thankfully Quinn thought. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp on the night stand. Along with the lamp, there was a glass of water, a few small capsules, and a note written on hotel stationary in pink pen.<p>

_"Quinn,_  
><em>Went down to the downstairs for some sun and sushi :) Meet me by the pool when you wake up, left you a bikini on the bathroom sink.<em>  
><em>Xoxo- Rach 3"<em>

The "xoxo" and "3" made Quinn's hung-over heart flutter. She tossed the note in the trash, popped the pills in her mouth, and chugged the water. She struggled to roll out of the bed and drag her feet all the way to the bathroom floor. When Quinn flipped the light on, the first thing that caught her eye was the small scraps of black fabric and string on the counter that Rachel called a bathing suit. Quinn rolled her eyes and tossed the dress from the night prior onto the floor and traded it for the itty bitty bikini.

She tossed a towel over her shoulder, grabbed a room key and her cigarettes, and walked out the door and down the hall. Quinn was met with cat calls and whistles from the frat boys in the elevator she entered. Luckily, she remembered the pocket knife she tucked into her bikini top with which she promptly shut them up. Between the maniacal look on her face and the fact that she was picking her nails with the sharp blade they gave her no more trouble. She gracefully walked through the lobby and out to the patio. It was bright and the sun was making her feel more nauseous, so she shielded her eyes and scanned the area for the spunky little brunette, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Quinn walked slowly around the pool a few times, walking more and more frantically after every lap she completed without seeing Rachel. After twelve laps without seeing Rachel, Quinn returned to the lobby desperately to ask any employees if they'd seen her; but on her way through the doors, Quinn caught a flash of pink speeding off surrounded by large clouds of black. She had to do a double take before realizing that the flash of pink was the tiny brunette in her pink bikini, surrounded by 4 men twice her size dressed from head to toe in black. One man on each side had a hold of one of her arms, which looked weak and fragile when embraced by such large hands.

Quinn's stomach did flips in her abdomen at the sight; the adrenaline hit her veins like lava, and she snapped into action.  
>She was a good 100 feet behind the group, so she ran. They were heading towards the elevator banks where she could easily lose them and, more importantly, lose Rachel if she couldn't keep up.<p>

The man in front reached the empty hall full of golden elevators and hit the "up" button. Quinn knew she was too far away to stop him with her own bare hands, but she could easily rescue Rachel before the elevator arrived. She pulled the knife from her bikini once again, flipped it open, and skillfully tossed it at the first man. His arm was out reaching to press the elevator button again impatiently, and Quinn's perfectly aimed blade sliced the top of his hand wide open. He screamed and so did Quinn as she closed the gap between her and the men. One of the darker men tried to pin her to the elevator doors, but she swiftly picked up her knee and cracked it against his jaw along with an array of left and right hooks causing his teeth to bleed. The next two tried to restrain her, but she ducked to the floor and swept her leg across the ground under their feet, tripping them both. The huge men hit the ground with a thud, one hitting the elevator door hard with his head on the way down.

Quinn counted the disoriented men on the floor in pain around her, and realized there was one she missed.  
>He stood by the door, hand bleeding still with both arms around Rachel who was screaming Quinn's name.<br>Quinn saw red, and not from the mans gushing injury. She ran over and punched the man in the nose, most definitely breaking it. The blood gushing down his face from his nostrils caused him to lift his arms from around Rachel and to his face. Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her away, but Rachel resisted.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?" the brunette screamed looking at the mess around her

"What am I doing?" Quinn yelled back "Doing my job! Now let's get you out of here before they start fighting back again!"

Rachel looked dumbfounded "What do you think was going on here?" she said.

"They were trying to kidnap you!" Quinn shouted, and one of the men around her on the floor laughed, she kicked him "I don't want to here that from you!"

Rachel gasped and leaned down to the man "I am SO sorry." she glared up at Quinn.

"Wait, wha-" Quinn started; confused until she noticed that the men were wearing name badges and ties with the hotel logo embroidered on them "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh,' Quinn!" Rachel yelled "That's kind of a big 'oh' actually!"

The hotel manager ran over to see what all the commotion was about, and when he saw his injured staff he swiftly pulled out his phone and began calling the police.  
>"No!" Rachel cried out "Please, sir! I'm sure you recognize me! I'm Rachel Berry! My body guard is just a little hung over and she's very protective. She saw me with these men who were just kindly escorting me while she slept in and a flip just switched or something. I'm really sorry and so is she!"<p>

"Yeah," the man whose hand was sliced said through his hands cupped over his still bleeding nose "no need to get the police involved, it was just a misunderstanding."  
>The rest of the men looked like they disagreed, but none of them spoke up.<p>

"Ok," the manager said skeptically "as long as my security isn't looking to press charges I suppose there's no need to involve the police. But I am going to have to ask you ladies to leave right now."

Rachel gasped and stormed into the now open elevator doors, Quinn followed after her. She stopped the doors with her arm before Rachel shut them on her and walked in. The doors shut tightly and Rachel wasted no time before laying it on Quinn.  
>"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled and pushed her.<br>Quinn didn't yell or push back, she just glanced down at the floor ashamedly.

"Come on, Quinn! Talk to me! Look at me!" Rachel pulled Quinn's face up and held it in her hand.  
>Quinn's eyes were moist and glossy, but she wouldn't let herself cry again in front of Rachel. She hadn't cried since high school until Rachel came back into her life, and Rachel wouldn't have even come back into her life if it weren't for her lack of feeling in the first place. She had to be tough.<br>"I just saw you with them and I went into crazy bitch mode." Quinn explained.

"But you could have stopped when I started screaming 'No Quinn, they work here' at the very beginning." Rachel said.

"I couldn't hear you over my rage."

"You're intolerable."

"I'm aware of that."

* * *

><p>They packed their things in silence, and when the time came to check out of the hotel, Rachel chose to pout in the car instead of being sociable.<br>Quinn handed the key cards back to the manager.

"What were the names of the security guards who I mauled?" Quinn asked, and the manager looked suspicious.  
>"I wanted to find them before I left and apologize." she lied.<p>

"Frank Tug, Steve Harriman, Peter Ackles, and the new guy, I don't remember his name. He just started yesterday."  
>"Which one was that?"<p>

"The biggest one, the one you chopped up."

"Oh, alright." Quinn said and glanced over her shoulder "Thanks a lot. Oh and sorry again."

"Yeah sure." he mumbled and walked back to his office.  
>Quinn grabbed one of Rachel's "necessary" items from the bag she was carrying, a camera. She quickly scanned the area until she saw him. She nonchalantly walked in his direction, and as she was passing snapped a picture. Unfortunately, the flash was on. His eyes shot to Quinn's as he grabbed her by the collar of her black shirt and tugged her up to his level, nearly strangling her.<p>

"Watch your back, little butch bitch." he spat at her, then dropped her back to her feet.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shot him a venomous look "You really think I'm intimidated by you?" she said "Go fuck yourself. And stay the hell away from Rachel Barbra Berry."

* * *

><p>On the way out to the parking garage, Quinn flipped through the camera, trying to figure out how to work one once again. It'd been years since she'd used one. Finally she found the view button and the last picture saved was perfect; a shot of the man from the chest up, face on. She smiled cockily and stuck the camera back in the bag. She wished she knew his name, but she had a picture and for now she could keep an eye out.<p>

When Quinn reached the car, still smirking, she reached for the door handle but it didn't budge.  
>Rachel sat in the passenger's seat staring straight ahead.<p>

"Rachel, we don't have time for this bullshit. Open the door now." she said and knocked on the window. Rachel lifted her hand, Quinn thought to open the door, but instead she lifted her middle finger promptly.

"Ok," Quinn huffed "you want to play the bitch game Rachel?" she grabbed a silky shirt from the suitcase she was still carrying and wrapped it around her right hand. She hit the glass with a thud, and Rachel still didn't even flinch. Quinn groaned and rewrapped the shirt, then hit the glass again; this time, it shattered. Rachel screamed and gawked at Quinn who calmly shook the glass off herself, unlocked and opened the door, brushed the glass of the seat, and sat.

"You. Are. Crazy!" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed "and you're paying for that."  
>Rachel's mouth gaped and Quinn started the car, sped out of the garage, and not a word was said.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn drove 160 once they were out of the city, and Rachel didn't even complain once. They drove for hours down back roads and through small towns at extreme speeds. Rachel had no idea how Quinn knew where she was going or how she wasn't crashing because of her speed, but she didn't ask.

The night came and the broken window let the cold breeze attack the two girls. Quinn didn't show it, but Rachel shivered uncontrollably. Before their fight, Quinn would've pulled over and cuddled her to keep her warm, but now Quinn could care less. She was getting tired of Rachel's diva attitude and remembered why she was so mean to her in high school.

Around 9:00 pm the girls neared Richfield, Utah. Quinn pulled into a Super 8 right off the freeway, and before the keys were out of the ignition Rachel was out of the car. She ran from the car to the small office and Quinn trailed behind her trying to keep up. The smaller girl flung the door open and stormed to the old woman at the counter.

"Two single bed rooms, please!" the woman cocked her head at Rachel's attitude and handed her two keys. Rachel threw the money on the counter and whipped around to face the blonde. Quinn was frozen after Rachel's whirlwind of actions, but she snapped out of it and took a step towards the little girl.

"Two rooms?" Quinn laughed "You're kidding me right? We can't even sleep in the same room now?"

"Quinn, you realize you sound like an insane bitch right now, right?" Rachel retorted.

"Oh you haven't even seen crazy bitch yet, Rachel Berry! You have no idea!"

"Oh, I think I have seen crazy bitch, Quinn." Rachel yelled "I've seen you go through this self-destructive cycle since our freshman year of high school! You could have anything you want, but you don't think you deserve any of it, so you act like the victim and like you have nothing! Get over yourself, and get over me until you do! You're my escort to New York now, and nothing more. You're dangerous, and selfish, and emotionless! You're not the high school Quinn I fell in love with anymore!"

"What?" Quinn whispered, feeling like she was having an out of body experience.

"Never mind," Rachel shook her head and tossed one of the keys at Quinn "get out of here."

"Please, both of you do before I ask you to give me back the keys." the old woman said "I am quite the religious Christian woman and your lesbian relationship is, in my eyes, wrong in every sense of the word. I'm glad you two aren't sharing a room because I would have to make my maid Consuela clean that room twice. You're welcome to stay, but don't make me regret this decision. I don't want to rot in hell along with you two and the rest of the homos."

Quinn and Rachel's jaws both dropped, and Rachel fell apart in rage.  
>"Excuse me?" she screamed and her eyes started watering up "Firstly, we are not lesbians, and even though we aren't I play an active roll in LGBT support around the world. Secondly, I have two gay dads whom I love dearly. They have been partners for 27 years now, which is more than most heterosexual couples can say. And if this weren't the only vacant hotel on the street I'd walk out right now and slander this hotel the moment I left. We'll be gone in the morning, and don't worry, we will be in separate rooms you homophobic old hag."<p>

Rachel turned on a heel and ran out the door. Quinn slowly followed her out as the old woman mumble a prayer under her breath.  
>Quinn checked out the room key. Number six, it said. She walked to the room and opened it up. Small, dark, and empty; perfect, Quinn thought. She locked the door behind her, and plopped on the bed. She fell asleep there over the covers and in her jeans and t-shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Above Quinn in room number two she laid in her pajamas. She took an hour long shower, slowly changed, and ordered Chinese food and she still couldn't stop crying after what the woman in the office said.<br>The little brunette curled up in a ball on the bed and flipped on the old TV. To her surprise and pleasure, the random old channel on the TV was playing Funny Girl.

Barbra made the girl feel at peace while she ate her Chinese food. But there was still something out of place; Quinn. It felt like the first day they spent in the dirty motel room, eating pizza and watching reruns of Friends. Only this time, she was alone.

What was she thinking; pushing Quinn away like that after all she'd been through? The blonde was hurting; she needed Rachel more than Rachel needed her to take her to New York. The upset little girl couldn't hold her guilt any longer; Rachel grabbed the remainder of the Chinese food and left the room in her pink pajama set trying to hold herself together, at least until she was inside again. She walked down the dirty cement stairs, her fluffy slippers scuffing against the ground. She hurriedly closed the distance between her and door number six and knocked quickly.

She shivered at the cold and waited for a response, but there was none. She knocked again, louder, and heard a groan come from behind the door and she half smiled.  
>Rachel shivered as she waited for Quinn to unlock the dead bolt and chain on the door. When it finally cracked open slowly and Quinn groggily turned on a lamp by the door, Rachel threw herself around the taller girl.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said and squeezed her friend "I've been being so selfish, not you."

Quinn squeezed her back "No, Rachel. I've been being a bitch too." she said "Come in, let's sit down." Rachel let go and nodded, following the girl into her room.

They plopped on the bed together, awkwardly for a second until Rachel broke the silence "I brought you a present." she held up the Chinese food container and Quinn giggled, taking it gladly. She ate it all while Rachel finished watching Funny Girl before they started talking about the real issues at hand.

"So," Quinn hesitated "what were you talking about in there earlier before we checked in?"

Rachel glance away "I don't know what you're talking about."

"When you said I'm not the high school Quinn you fell in love with."

The brunette huffed "I knew what you were talking about," she said and sat up on the mattress "I just didn't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay..." Quinn's eyes dropped to her hands which she fiddled with in her lap.

"What is it about me that makes you so terrified?" Rachel asked, and Quinn froze.

"What?" Quinn looked at Rachel sincerely.

"I've been around a lot of superficial people since high school ended, Quinn." she explained "I have learned to read people, I know when people are hiding things and being dishonest. You're tough, I know that. That's nothing new, you've always been tough; anyone that's gone through what you've been through has to be. But you don't need muscles or cigarettes or tattoos to be tough, I can tell after being around you for only a matter of days that part of your tough exterior is just hiding something deeper.

I come around and you're crying and actually feeling real emotions. Do you realize since you picked me up from my house you've carried around that pack of cigarettes but not lit one? Why am I making such a difference in your life? It's just me, the silly little Jewish girl who stole all your boyfriends in high school and took all the solos in glee club."

Quinn thought for a second; Rachel had just opened her up like a book and read her from start to finish. Hearing it aloud after all these years almost physically hurt her, but it took an enormous weight off her chest to know someone cared enough to say something and it took her breath away that Rachel knew her well enough to dissect her actions like that after only a few days.

"That's exactly why you're making such a difference in me, Rachel." Quinn began "Because you're still that silly little Jewish girl. When everything around me is changing, everything I have is being ripped away from me, and the world is slowly falling apart it seems- you are the one and only thing that remains constant. Ever since I met you, you've just been this bright shining star that kept growing and growing; and now, you're still doing the same thing. Becoming bigger and better and brighter; yeah, you're changing but always in a positive way. In high school I was always drawn to that about you, and I never realized how important that was until I lost it. And now that I've got that back, I'm not sure that I can go back to living without it. I'm not sure I can go back to living without you."

Quinn couldn't believe she was finally letting Rachel in, letting her know her true feelings. She hadn't talked about how she was feeling since she'd left the hospital when she was shot years ago, and now all these feelings were pouring out of her. Now that she had started she wasn't sure that she could stop, and Rachel was intently listening, so she took that as an invitation to continue.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered "can I trust you? Do you promise to accept what it is I'm about to say?" Rachel nodded and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Good," Quinn said "I don't expect you to embrace it with open arms but I just need you to hear me out."

"Anything you need to say," Rachel said "I'm here to listen. Always."

"Ok," Quinn steadied herself with a long deep breath "do you remember the day I commented on your MySpace video sophomore year? When you sang On My Own?" Rachel nodded, confused.

"Well," Quinn explained "something happened to me that day. Something I don't think I'll ever be able to explain."

"What?" Rachel asked inquisitively.

"I fell in love."

Rachel looked at nothing in particular with a thousand yard stare across the room, and didn't say a word; so Quinn further explained herself.

"I felt something change that day. Your voice gave me the chills, it made my stomach do flips, it made my heart skip a few beats. It scared me. You scared me. I was the head bitch around McKinley, but you were the only thing that threatened me because of your damn talent, and the way I felt about you. I was so cruel to you because, well, firstly you were really annoying," Rachel giggled.

"and secondly, I knew if I wasn't your enemy I'd want to be your friend. And if I were your friend I would have fell even harder for you. I gradually started accepting my feelings, especially when I was pregnant, but I was still on the fence about being your friend. It was hard for me to not want you to succeed, but I also couldn't stand to see you win while I was slowly failing.

It was a love hate relationship for the longest time, like when I pushed you to write Get It Right. And eventually that love hate relationship drove me crazy; hence the tattoo and the cutting off of my hair and trying to steal my baby back. I knew I couldn't make you love me, so I jus really wanted anyone to love me at that point. But I got love and pity mixed up for a while, until I finally pulled my head out of my ass and grew up. When I finally came to terms with what my life was going to be, a life without you because you were with Finn, I just decided it was time to grow up.

That's when I applied to Yale and put my big girl pants on, and I was so proud of myself because I was making you proud of me; because we were finally friends. No, we were best friends, and that was a title I was proud to have- Rachel Berry's best friend. I could finally say I was Rachel Berry's best friend. What I really wanted to say was that I was your girlfriend, but about that time you were becoming Mrs. Rachel Hudson." Rachel flinched at the reminder of the past lover.

"It just didn't matter if you were with him, because I knew you meant more to me that you did to him. You meant more to me that anything in the whole world. Which is why when you left for New York, I dropped out of Yale. Because we had become so close that I couldn't ruin our friendship by trying to make it more than what it was. I knew if we were so close in distance, I would try to be more than just a friend and it would ruin everything; because either you wouldn't feel the same and we'd never be friends again, or you would feel the same and I'd keep you from your dreams. Well, you went for it and you got everything you ever dreamed of, and I was proud of you.

But then, I started going crazy staying away from you, which is why I separated myself from the rest of society. I just couldn't stand seeing you on TV when I should have been seeing you in person, right in front of me. I almost killed myself because I couldn't take it for a while, but then I just learned to live on the outskirts of society without TV's and magazines and without seeing your face. For years I didn't see or hear about you or anyone else in the world. I didn't even know who the president was for a while. Now that I'm with you again it feels like all of those years without you were all just a bad dream, and I'm terrified to go back to how it was without you."

Rachel shivered and Quinn put her arm around her, but the smaller girl reflexively flinched away.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized "I didn't mean to move away like that, I just wasn't expecting what you said..."  
>She trailed off and they sat there in silence as she collected herself.<p>

"You dropped out of Yale to stay away from me, so I could succeed?" Quinn nodded.

"Why, Quinn?" Rachel pleaded.

"What if I had went to Yale? What if I told you I loved you and you didn't feel the same? I don't know what I'd have done. I was already so broken, that wasn't a risk I was willing to take."

"I would have never hurt you, Quinn."

"Well what if, on the other hand, you felt the same, and instead of being a star right now you'd just be Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio who never made it to Broadway because she was too busy with her deadbeat girlfriend?"

"I'd give it all up for that." Rachel admitted "I'm happy because I get to sing, my voice makes people happy, and I have fans; but it doesn't mean anything when I get home and I have nobody to share it with. I get so lonely. I see Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, and Mercedes and Sam; but they're all together, and I always feel like the third wheel. I've been searching for someone all these years; I've been with Ashton Kutcher, Gavin DeGraw, David Cook, Channing Tatum, and a whole bunch of other guys but it never worked out because they weren't the one. I found the one for me in high school."

"Finn." Quinn said and hung her head "I knew it."

"No," Rachel sighed and tilted Quinn's chin up to face her "you. I thought I wanted to be you when high school first started; it took me a few years to realize I didn't want to be you, I wanted to be WITH you. Even when I was with Finn it was always you I was drawn to. I thought when I got into NYADA and you got into Yale and you bought me that Metro pass that it was finally happening, we'd finally have a fair chance.

I wasn't planning on just jumping into things and telling you how I felt right away, I thought we had years and years ahead of us to live and love and grow together. But then you just disappeared, and I always thought it was because of me; I guess I was right."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Quinn said trying to catch her breath "it wasn't because of you. It was because of me, I wasn't good enough for you. I'm still not good enough for you. You're star has always shined too bright for me, I would have dragged you down."

"You're wrong," Rachel said sternly through the tears in her eyes "I would have taken you to the top with me. You wouldn't be this hollow Quinn you are now, you'd still be the beautiful strong Quinn I once knew. The one I fell in love with."  
>Quinn let go, she let it all out and cried into Rachel's shoulder. She let herself cry until she couldn't cry anymore.<p>

"It's not too late, you know." Rachel said, holding Quinn tight to her chest.

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"For me to take you to the top. I want to be with you, Quinn. Let me fix you."

"It is too late," Quinn said "I'm messed up. I've got a bad reputation, I don't want to make you look bad, Rach."

"You don't get it," Rachel said "you spend so much time worrying about keeping me safe that you're hurting yourself. Quinn, I'm gonna play therapist right now. We're going to fix you tonight, and this is how we're going to start. Close your eyes."  
>Quinn did as she was told, and cuddled into Rachel's side "Good," Rachel said "now I want you to picture how you want your life to be right now at this very moment. If you could make it perfect to your standards, what would it look like? Tell me all about it."<p>

"Ok," Quinn said and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking. "I see a big house, very clean and modern styled. I see Kurt and Blaine designing it as they check out their workers butts in their work jeans." They both giggled at the image. Rachel closed her eyes too, to imagine with the girl in her arms.

"I see that stupid car on the sidewalk outside the house with a 'For Sale' sign in the window. I see me walking down the street, wearing a summer dress again even, passing a police officer and not cringing because my record has been expunged. I see you standing on the red carpet, looking gorgeous as ever in a gold dress being interviewed by E! while I stand by your side smiling.

I see a beach, covered in white flowers and white sheets; and I see your dads, and even my parents in the very front row waiting for the rabbi to pronounce us wife and wife. I see our first dance at the reception, it's to the song Soldier by Gavin DeGraw. He'll be singing it there, because you two are still close and he owes you a few favors after breaking up with you, anyway." Rachel laughed and smiled, her lips against Quinn's neck.

"I see lots of birthday parties around the pool in the back yard, with all our old friends. I see a you with a beautiful baby bump, and us telling our parents. I see you telling your mom, and her being so proud of you and then laughing because it happened the same way you were conceived. I see us turning one of the rooms in the house into a nursery, yellow because it works for a girl or a boy.

I see you in the hospital holding our first child, I think it's going to be a baby girl. She's going to be just like you, a natural born star. Then a few years later, I'm going to have our baby boy. He's going to be tough and stubborn like me, but we're going to raise him to be the most chivalrous and kind guy.

I see us taking a road trip; a real one, not like this one. We'll go somewhere fun like...Disneyland. I see us standing in front of the castle, kissing under the fireworks at night. Our kids are saying ew and talking about cooties because mom and mommy are kissing. So we stop and we all hold hands and ride the small world ride, and I regret it the whole ride home because you and the kids won't stop singing the stupid song in the car. And I-"

Quinn was interrupted by Rachel's lips on hers intensely. The kiss was quick, but there was so much meaning behind it. It was desperate, and passionate, and the most beautiful thing either of them had ever felt.

"It's not too late." Rachel whispered.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered into the smaller girls ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel. I love you, too."


End file.
